When a boat is anchored in a stream, or lake, it is often very desirable to keep the boat from drifting away from shore due to currents and/or winds, to give more room to water skiers and other boats and to stay away from the larger waves further from shore. Under most conditions a 2 kg pull will keep the stern of a boat near shore.
Prior Art of the stake type have little surface near the soil Ievel, to resist the pull of a rope on a sandy beach. The stake type has very little or no platform to step on for easy insertion. The Pet Tender, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,160 of Biddle does have a foot step, but it is made of a rod too small to be used for bare feet and has part of the handle where it could hurt the instep of a foot if the anchor slipped during insertion into the soil. An auger type of anchor called "beach anchor" has been seen. It was about 40 cm long, was slow to screw into the soil, yet did not present a large surface perpendicular to the direction of pull near the soil level.